1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air compressors, and more particularly to portable air compressors such as those that are configured to connect with a direct current source of voltage such as an automobile cigarette lighter.
2. Background Information
A variety of devices exist which require the use of compressed air in order to be inflated and useable. These devices include car tires, bicycle tires, float tubes, air mattresses, inflatable rafts and various types of athletic balls such as volleyballs, basketballs, soccer balls, footballs, etc. In addition, a variety of other types of inflatable items and devices exist. These devices and items require that a form of compressed air be forced into them in order to make the items useable. In some instances, a relatively small amount of air pressure is required to fill these items and may be transported into the item by a person simply placing their mouth over an inlet into the device and blowing air into the device. While this method is effective for inflating relatively small items, when a plurality of these items need to be filled or when larger air volumes or pressures are needed, this method is impracticable and in some cases impossible.
When larger volumes or pressures are required to properly inflate a device, another type of device such as a manual pump or a powered air compressor may be required or used. These air compressors or pumps come in a variety of sizes, shapes and embodiments, each specifically configured and adapted to meet the necessities of the prospective users for which the device is configured. Many times large fixed air compressors are located at areas such as gas stations or service stations, to provide air to fill tires. This allows a party with a so-called xe2x80x9clow-tirexe2x80x9d to be able to fill their tire at the service station while performing other automobile maintaining functions. While placement of these large style air compressors is useful in many applications, there are limitations. For example, when a party has a low or flat tire and is remote from the large fixed air compressor, the fixed air compressor at the service station is of little or no use to them.
The process of filling an item such as an automobile tire from an air compressor typically involves placing an air delivery conduit from the compressor onto the device and activating the air compressor to compress air and deliver air to the item through the air conduit. As the air passes through the conduit into the item being inflated, the item being inflated swells to fill a size defined by the physical limitations of the structure. Once this size has been obtained, the structure is then filled and the air, which continues to enter into the item causes the air pressure within the item to rise. To determine whether or not a desired amount of pressure is present in a designated item, a person may kick a tire, squeeze a ball, or perform other manual tests in order to determine how much air was in the device. However, in some instances, such physical, visible tests are no longer effective. To adequately determine what the pressure in the device is, the air pressure needs to be measured with a gauge.
A typical pressure gauge measures the amount of air pressure within an item by attaching and forming an air-tight connection with an opening in an item such as an air inlet. The air then leaves the item being inflated and enters into a portion of the gauge. The gauge has a measuring device, usually a type of mechanical device which is calibrated so that a certain amount of movement of the mechanical portion translates to a read out of a certain amount of air pressure being displayed on the read out display portion of the pressure gauge. Because most air pressure gauges measure air pressure by measuring an amount of air which escapes from an item being inflated, measuring the air pressure within an item being inflated requires stopping inflation of the device at various intervals in order to measure the pressure within the device being filled.
Obtaining the desired level of inflation also requires that a determination be made as to how much more air needs to be added or removed from the device in order to obtain a desired level of air pressure within a device. This requires a fair amount of guess work concerning how long to place the air conduit in contact with the item to be filled. If too much air is placed within the device then air may need to be relieved from within the item in order to obtain the desired amount of air pressure within the device. If too much air is let out, then additional amounts of air may need to be placed into the device to obtain the desired level of inflation and air pressure within the device. This process can become tedious as the person filling the device attempts to calculate, measure and fill the item all the while attempting to calculate the desired amount of pressure to be placed within the device.
If the air pressure is not checked and modified, the pressure will continue to collect and can overcome the physical limitations of the item being inflated. When this occurs the item being inflated may burst and cause injury to the person filling the device. In addition, over or under pressurization of the device being filled can cause damage to the device as well as to persons or property which may come in to contact with the under or over infla ted d evice. In order to prevent this occurrence, the pressure within a device needs to be monitored by a pressure gauge to ensure that proper tire pressure is achieved and maintained.
Therefore, what is needed is an air compressor with a monitoring gauge that allows a party utilizing the device to monitor the amount of air pressure within an item being filled while the item is being filled. What is also needed is a system that enables a user to determine the air pressure within an item, to select a desired amount of air pressure to be found in the item to be inflated, and to activate an air compressor to compress and deliver an amount of air to the item to reach a desired level of air pressure within the item. What is also needed is a system that when connected to the item to be inflated is able to activate a pump to force an amount of air into the item to be inflated to reach the desired amount of air pressure within the item and to deactivate the pump when the selected air pressure has been reached. What is also needed is a programmable air compressor pump that is configured to be alternatively removed and replaced upon a portable air compressor and which is programmable to interact with the air compressor to start or stop an air compressor. Such a device allows the air pressure to be measured at one location and then taken to an air compressor and programmed to interact with the air compressor to provide a desired amount of air pressure flow and inflation at that location. Embodiments of the present invention fulfill each of these needs.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention is an improved portable air compressor device for use with sources of direct electrical current such as the typical cigarette lighter found in most motor vehicles. The device is made up of an electrically powered air compressor configured to compress air and deliver that air through an air delivery hose to an item to be inflated. In the preferred embodiment, the air compressor is dimensioned and configured to fit within a convenient travel size so as to allow for portable use. Power is supplied from the direct current source through a length of electrical cord which has a socket configured to be inserted within the cigarette adapter of the automobile. The compressor is contained within a housing which has a variety of features. The housing is configured to encase the compressor, to receive a portion of the air delivery hose, to receive a portion of the electrical cord, and to removably, operatively connect with a removable, programmable control gauge. The removable, programmable control gauge is configured to be received within a portion of the case and to be operatively connected and disconnected from the compressor.
The removable, programmable control gauge is configured to disconnect from the housing and be placed upon an item to measure the amount of air pressure within the item. The control gauge is configured to measure and display the amount of air pressure within the item. The control gauge is also configured to be reattached to the housing. The compressor and the control gauge are configured to send air into the item being delivered. While this air is being delivered, the control gauge senses and displays the amount of air pressure that is in the item being inflated. The control gauge is also programmable to select a desired level of air pressure to be obtained within the item being inflated, and to activate the air compressor to deliver air through the air delivery hose to the item to be inflated, to monitor the amount of pressure within the item to be inflated, and to deactivate the compressor when the preselected level of air pressure has been achieved.
This control gauge of the device can therefore be used in three ways. First, the control gauge can be used as a removable air pressure gauge that allows the air pressure of an item to be inflated to be determined from a location distant to the air compressor and to be stored within a memory within the air compressor gauge. The air compressor gauge is also configured to be removably, operatively connected to the air compressor to monitor the air pressure within an item being inflated while the item is being inflated. The air compressor and gauge can also be operatively configured to measure the amount of air pressure within a device and to operatively activate and deactivate the compressor when a desired amount of air pressure has been obtained within the item being inflated.
This device provides an air compressor with the ability to correctly measure and deliver a quantity of air under pressure from an air compressor to an item to be inflated in a manner that prevents over inflation of the item being inflated and allows proper inflation of items being inflated. This device also provides the user with the ability to property inflate a an item from a remote location based upon the direct source current provided in an automobile or other similar device.